Please Say It Isn't So
by Krisoulette
Summary: Buffy meets Aragorn and Legolas. New Chapter 9 up. Spike's language upped it from G to PG... Naughty Spike.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of 'em.  
  
A/N: BVS: Buffy is a new freshman at UCSD, post Angel, pre Riley; Oz is still with Willow (Hey, I love this Wolfie!); Spike is pre chip and still considers humans tasty morsels and has vowed to destroy the Slayer and her Scooby Gang. LoTR: Aragorn and Legolas are together, but this is before the formation of the Fellowship.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Wiiiilloooow!"  
  
Buffy surveyed her new surroundings with disappointment.  
  
"I don't think this is the dimension I was going for." She looked at the trees and the thickness of the forest. "Nope. Waaay too much green."  
  
"Willow, hey Willow! Come on! Get me outta here already! Do your witchie thingie, girl."  
  
She waited expectantly, but after awhile got the feeling that this might take some time.  
  
"Well, I know better than to take off. No Red Riding Hood mistake for this Slayer." She knew that all she had to do was wait for Willow to get the spell right, and this place, wherever this was, would disappear in a flash. But sitting down here seemed a problem. Everything was dirty! And she was wearing her new Low Riders! "Ewww!"  
  
"Sure, not even a chair. OK, I'll stand. Just hope this doesn't take too long."  
  
A sound behind her caused her to jump immediately into a defensive posture. Then she saw what had made the noise.  
  
The one in front got her attention first. She didn't know if it was the hair or ears or beautiful face that made her go, "Oh my."  
  
The one behind the blonde cutie moved to the front. His face was not happy. OK, his very handsome face was not happy. Buffy put on her friendliest smile while saying, "It's OK. I'll be leaving any second now. Don't worry about lil 'ol me."  
  
The ruggedly handsome one addressed the cutie in some language and they both looked at her again.  
  
"Definitely not demony, and oh so yummy." She took another look around the forest. "I might start to like this place, if there are more of you guys around. Hmmm?" believing they couldn't understand her.  
  
"Is that so, pet?" sneeringly came from behind the rugged Hollywood type.  
  
Just her luck. Of all the demon dimensions to end up in.  
  
"Spike? Is that you?" She felt a migraine coming on. The little spots of light were appearing before her eyes for sure. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She could see the tall fellow with the steely blue eyes had the lead of a rope with Spike carefully trused up at its end.  
  
"Just a lil sightseeing, love. Now get me outa 'ere. There's something wrong with these fellows, 'A'm telling ya."  
  
Suddenly, both the men, (OK, she didn't quite know what to make of the one with the pointed ears), drew swords on her and approached menacingly.  
  
"Spike, so help me god, I'm going to stake you where you stand." This was all his fault. OK, maybe a little Willow's. But hey, a girl has to have priorities.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: BVS: Buffy is a new freshman at UCSD, post Angel, pre Riley; Oz is still with Willow (Hey, I love this Wolfie!); Spike is pre chip and still considers humans tasty morsels and has vowed to destroy the Slayer and her Scooby Gang. LoTR: Aragorn and Legolas are together, but this is before the formation of the Fellowship.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"OK guys. Don't do something that you're gonna regret." Buffy didn't want to fight with these two, but she wasn't going to let them hurt her either. They certainly weren't demons, but they were having a language problem. And Spike made it sound like she was with him. Just great.  
  
She shot Spike a dirty look. "Make my day, why don't 'cha?"  
  
Spike was starting to enjoy this. "Watch out, Slayer. They might tie you up too!"  
  
She knew she was going to have to do something. The sword guys were getting too close for comfort.  
  
A sound like thunder suddenly went off to her right.  
  
Willow appeared and gave her a wide grin and shrugged her shoulders. "That was cool!"  
  
Buffy was surprised, Spike rolled his eyes and murmured something like, "Oh bloody hell," and the two sword guys stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"My Willow! My sweet Willow. Mind telling me what you're doing here. Then you can tell me what I'm doing here."  
  
"Buffy! This * is * the dimension we were trying to send you to. It's coming from here." Then she saw the sword guys. "Oh my!" Then Spike.  
  
"But I don't see any demons. Just him." Buffy was pointing to Spike. "Ok, not that I wouldn't mind a little Spike staking, but I could have done that in Sunnydale."  
  
The Hollywood hunk and the blonde cutie lowered their swords and just stared. Then the buff one said something to them in that strange language again.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "We seem to be having a little problem here."  
  
"Oh! Oh! I can fix that!" Willow was quick with a spell. "Now try it." She practically beamed.  
  
"Can someone get these bleed'n ropes off me? They're start'n to 'urt." Spike was wriggling but having no luck with the expertly tied knots.  
  
Everyone looked at Spike. Even the two sword guys.  
  
The cutie with pointed ears said, "You shall not be released, evil one."  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"See? It worked!" Willow could not be prouder. "It's only a little spell, but I like it."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS: I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to R/R. It really makes my day! *waves to all*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: BVS: Buffy is a new freshman at UCSD, post Angel, pre Riley; Oz is still with Willow (Hey, I love this Wolfie!); Spike is pre chip and still considers humans tasty morsels and has vowed to destroy the Slayer and her Scooby Gang. LoTR: Aragorn and Legolas are together, but this is before the formation of the Fellowship.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enough A/N for now. Enjoy! *Hugs*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yup! Gotta admit that you dun good, girl!" Buffy grinned brightly at her friend.  
  
The handsome one tried it again. "You be sorceresses. But are you with this foul beast?" pointing to Spike.  
  
Spike snorted, "Give me a bloody break. 'A was 'ungry. She was just a snack. 'A wouldn't 'ave killed her, not for awhile, anyway." Then he became indignant. "N 'a wouldn't be caught dead with the likes 'o them, 'a tell 'ya."  
  
Buffy thought: Mental note. Stake Spike soon. The sooner the better.  
  
"No, no, no. We are most definitely not with him!" Then giving Spike her most threatening look, Buffy stated, "He's not supposed to be here."  
  
"I am Aragorn, and this is Legolas." The cut bod with the penetrating blue eyes indicated his companion. "We are traveling to see a Wizard to discover why we cannot kill this creature."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Spike turned allowing Buffy and Willow to see three arrows protruding from his back. With disgust, "These blokes can't 'it the broad side of a barn."  
  
Buffy snickered, "Looks like they pretty much hit you, Spike. Almost gotcha, huh? Bet that hurts."  
  
"Nah. It's just'a flesh wound."  
  
Buffy held out her hand to Aragorn. "Hi! I'm Buffy and this is Willow. She's the witchie one in the group."  
  
"Buffy's the Slayer!" Willow couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
Aragorn just looked at the offered hand and frowned slightly. What was he to do with it, he wondered.  
  
"Oookay." Buffy took back her hand. Then she looked at Legolas. Separating the middle fingers on her right hand, she held it up and said, "Live long and prosper!"  
  
Legolas' beautiful face only showed confusion.  
  
Willow looked pained and whispered, "I don't think he's a Vulcan, Buffy!"  
  
Puzzled, Buffy looked at Willow meaningfully. "But he has that pointy- eared thing going on. Why can't he be a Vulcan?"  
  
"Buffy, that's just a TV show."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Willow was getting nervous. "Buffy, Giles sent me to tell you the Hellmouth is growing faster. He estimates that we don't have much time." Willow looked worried. "He gives it a day before Sunnydale will be swallowed up. If we don't stop whatever's feeding it energy, it won't be long before it opens. The amulet has just enough power left to get us both back when we destroy the Big Bad here."  
  
"At first I thought this place was waay too pretty to be a demon dimension, but now I think there * is * something going on here." Buffy's gaze first swept the forest, then the two guys, and then ended up on Spike.  
  
"Have you noticed that it's daylight and Spikie hasn't gotten all dusty yet?" She looked at Spike as if she could pull the answer from him with her eyes.  
  
Spike suddenly grinned maliciously.  
  
"A'm not tell'n, love."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"You are a Slayer? Whom do you slay? Orcs?" Aragorn was curious about this tiny blonde girl.  
  
Legolas was curious too, "Are you human?"  
  
Buffy turned her head sideways, considering the question. "Yup, pretty human."  
  
"But * more * than human, if you know what I mean, there, cutie with a face to die for." Willow was becoming entranced with the Archer of Mirkwood.  
  
Buffy turned to Aragorn, "I slay demons. Mostly the ones that only come out at night and get all bumpy in the forehead," casting a meaningful look at Spike.  
  
"Our Orcs sound like your demons. They only travel at night and have distorted faces. But no Orc drains blood from a living being to drink!" Aragorn pulled on the rope tied to Spike. "What manner of creature is this?"  
  
"He's a vampire. They drink blood to live. A blood-sucking fiend." Buffy didn't know any other way to put it.  
  
Spike looked at her and gave a slow growl, "Yeah, Slayer. 'N this 'un is going at get you one 'o these days. Just be think'n on that, my pet. A'm goin' ta sink my teeth in your neck and feel the life drain out 'o you."  
  
Buffy rolled here eyes and suppressed a huge fake yawn. "You're in a pretty bad position there to be making threats like that, Spikie. Don'cha think?"  
  
Legolas' expression became serious; "I hope you have few of these vampires, since they seem unable to be killed. Give me an Orc any day."  
  
"Oh! They're already dead. The un-dead, you know?" Willow helped out.  
  
"Elbereth. I thought we had trouble with our demons. You almost make me happy with Orcs." Legolas was only half kidding.  
  
"Oh, vamps can be killed. That's what I do." Again, Buffy looked meaningfully at Spike.  
  
Aragorn pulled on the rope, bringing Spike up within their group. "Then slay him for us."  
  
Spike suddenly changed his tune. "Now wait a bleed'n minute boys. I was just kidding about the teeth sink'n and the blood drain'n. Can't ya take a joke? Com'on now, Slayer." A bright look came into his eyes. "If you stake me, you won't find out how I got here." He was grabbing at anything and this seemed better than most.  
  
"You know what Spike? Maybe I don't care. Ever think about that? Or maybe Will can find out after you're dust." Buffy pulled out her trusty stake and ran her hand down the smoothness of its edge, all the while watching Spike's face. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. Ooooo. Maybe she should have done this long ago. A smile of expectation showed on her lips.  
  
Spike was really scared now. "Buffy, ya can't be serious. Ya can't be sodd'n serious!"  
  
The sound of thunder startled them again, and then Oz appeared, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, that's cool!"  
  
"That's what I said too, Babe." Willow ran to him and gave him a tight hug. "I missed my Wolfie." She was practically purring.  
  
"How many more are coming?" Aragorn was wondering.  
  
Buffy was truly perplexed now. "If you are here, how are we going to get back? Willow said the amulet had the power to get only two people back using the spell. What are we going to do now?"  
  
Oz's face only showed a hint of a smile when he looked at Buffy and said, "Good to see you too."  
  
Buffy was contrite. "Ok, I'm glad to see you." Having said that, "Now how do we get outta here when we're done?"  
  
"Don't worry, I brought the amulet with me." He pulled it out of his jeans pocket.  
  
"Ok. Now don't get me wrong, but what good does it do to have the amulet here, for cripes sake? Don't we need it on the other side?" Buffy was a little confused and beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Whatever force is expanding the Hellmouth, tapped into the amulet and began draining its power. Giles felt that we needed to get it away from Sunnydale."  
  
"So we can't get back?" That was all she wanted to know right now. She had things to do, places to go. She had to get that new skirt she saw at the Gap. It was hot.  
  
What if she had to stay in this Orc world infested with gorgeous hunky males that wore leather? Mmmmm, what would the kids look like if their father had such delicate pointy ears. Ooooo. And that hair. Like spun gold as the sun? Platinum? And what about the ruggedly handsome Aragorn. Ooooo my.  
  
"Yes we can. Giles said the amulet's strength should grow in this dimension and that Willow is the stronger in magic and should be able to send the three of us back with no problem."  
  
"Willow. Can do?" Buffy was just checking as her dynamic fantasies began to disappear.  
  
"Oh yeah. The amulet amplifies the spell. It all depends on the person doing it." She smiled brightly. "Me!"  
  
Oz got that look on his face that he gets when he's about to ask a question. His gaze was on Spike.  
  
"Ok, I pretty much get these guys, but how did Spike get here?"  
  
Spike only answered, "Sod off."  
  
"Oh! Could he have another amulet?" Willow thought she might be onto something.  
  
Oz gave the amulet to Willow then got a strange look on his face and put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Are you alright, Babe? Is something the matter?" Willow was concerned.  
  
"Will, its daylight. There's no full moon. What's happening?" Oz looked at his hands that had begun to turn into claws. With the last of his humanity, he said, "Will! Run! Get away!"  
  
Willow and Buffy were shocked and Spike chuckled.  
  
But Legolas and Aragorn were ready. Aragorn had his sword drawn in a flash and Legolas had an arrow strung even faster.  
  
Oz turned quickly into a werewolf, and growled loudly, getting ready to attack.  
  
Willow jumped in front of Legolas and Aragorn, who were going to kill it.  
  
"NO! Don't! It's Oz! He's our friend." She was trying to be convincing.  
  
They were not convinced whatsoever, as they saw the animal gather to leap on them, slobbering and growling.  
  
Buffy quickly yelled, "Get me that rope, someone!" She tackled Oz and managed to get him flat on the ground.  
  
"Ok! I can hold him down here for a bit, but someone tie him up. Quick!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Then Legolas looked at Spike. Spike became hopeful, but Legolas said, " I have extra rope."  
  
Buffy, Legolas, and Aragorn managed to tie him up, sustaining only minimal damage.  
  
"This has something to do with why Spike is out in daylight. It's a demon thing." She looked around at the beautiful forest and frowned. "What's going on here?"  
  
She looked at Spike who was uncharacteristically silent.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Willow looked sadly at Oz. "It'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Oz futilely struggled against the ropes. The growling got louder.  
  
"This is not a wise decision." Aragorn was frowning.  
  
Willow looked at the amulet, then held it against the sky. "Buffy!" Willow sounded desperate.  
  
Buffy could only think: what now?  
  
"The amulet isn't gaining power! It's losing it!"  
  
"Willow! Do something!"  
  
Making a lightning decision, Willow pointed the amulet toward Oz and said a spell.  
  
The werewolf quickly became human again.  
  
"Willow, what did you just do?" Buffy had to ask.  
  
"Well, there was only a little power left, so I used it on Oz." Willow grinned. "He won't have to be wolfie while he's here, now."  
  
"Did you just use the rest of the power?"  
  
"But there wasn't enough left to get any of us back." Willow looked at Spike.  
  
Oz shook off the ropes and reached for his torn clothes. "Guys, this isn't going to work." They were shredded.  
  
Aragorn opened his pack, took out a tunic and leggings and handed them to Oz. Oz swiftly got into them.  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn and asked, "You have had a change of clothes with you all this time?"  
  
"I was saving them." Aragorn was ever practical.  
  
The Elf rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
Willow put her hand over her mouth and suppressed a giggle at the sight of Oz in Middle Earth dress.  
  
Looking down at his new garb Oz commented, "All of a sudden, I feel quite Robin Hood-ie."  
  
"Ok. We're getting nowhere fast." Addressing Aragorn and Legolas, Buffy asked, "Would either of you know anything about a Big Bad around here?"  
  
Aragorn was blank.  
  
Legolas snapped, then smiled brightly and said, "I know. You mean evil!"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy liked this cutie even more when he smiled that way.  
  
"You seek evil?. The most foul evil in Middle Earth resides in Mordor." Aragorn frowned again.  
  
"Then that's were we're going. Could either of you point the way?" Buffy was determined to get started as quickly as possible.  
  
Doubt was written on the faces of the Elf and Ranger.  
  
"And I'm taking Spike, 'cause I think he knows how to get back home." Buffy took Spike's tether and gave it to Oz.  
  
"We just need to take care of these before they hurt someone." She went behind Spike and grabbed the first arrow.  
  
"Slayer, ya know, they weren't 'urt'n anythin." As Buffy pulled, Spike yelled. "Well, ya don't have ta twist 'em when ya pull 'em out, do ya? That really urts."  
  
"Such a crybaby." Buffy grinned as she put a few extra turns on the final arrow. "There, now. Good as new."  
  
"Bloodly not likely! You did that on purpose!"  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Mordor is over thirty days from here. The path is wrought with danger." Aragorn's face was a warning.  
  
"Thirty days? Ummm, I guess it's too much to ask to fly there?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"You can fly? You must be powerful." Legolas was astounded.  
  
"No, no. A plane! You know, with wings, that carries people where they want to go?" Buffy made a flying motion with her arms.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were blank again.  
  
"I think we're gonna have to hoof it, Buffy." Willow frowned.  
  
"Ok, Will, is there any way that this dimension has different time than ours?"  
  
"You mean like we're here a year and only a minute has gone by in our dimension?" Willow brightened.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Wait. Let me think. There must be some way that I can find out. If only there was some way to contact Giles." Willow's frown came back.  
  
"A can tell 'ya." Spike smirked. "But 'a won't."  
  
"Jeeezz, Buffy!" Oz had to let go of the rope when Buffy leaped to Spike and landed a blow that knocked him into the tree ten feet away.  
  
"I'm not gonna to do this with you, Spike! You're gonna tell me!" Buffy meant business.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn grimaced. Legolas gave the Ranger the 'Now aren't you glad we didn't attack them' look.  
  
Spike grinned from a bloody mouth. "Time runs faster, 'er, love. Your Sunnydale is already gone along with the world 'at ya knew." As Spike stumbled forward, a glitter shone from under his shirt. Buffy went to him and yanked the chain from his neck.  
  
"And what do we have here?" She held it up to the light.  
  
"You give that back, Slayer! That's mine," Spike spat.  
  
"Willow! Is it another amulet?"  
  
Willow took it and turned it over. "No. But it's kinda like the amulet. It's got different marks on it. And it has these thingies that our amulet doesn't have."  
  
"Can you figure it out?"  
  
"I think so. Buffy! Do you think that Spike is right? That everything is gone?" Willow was breathless.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike askance. "He gave that up too easy. I don't think I trust him. We'll have to find out for ourselves."  
  
Aragorn pointed to the forest. "We can go to the Wizard. He is only on the other side of this forest. Possibly he can help."  
  
Things were starting to look up. "Is he any good?" Buffy thought about asking for references, but skipped it.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other again. No one had ever questioned Gandalf's power before.  
  
"Ok. It doesn't matter. He's closer, so we'll go that way first." In a swift motion, Buffy swept her hair up and clipped it into place. She was ready to travel.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"A'm not goin walkin' through these bloody woods! You'll 'ave ta drag me if you want me to go!"  
  
"Always the 'boo-hoo' with you, huh, Spike? I don't think dragging you will be a problem." Buffy grinned at the prospect. She took Spike's rope and gave it a hard yank sending him to the ground.  
  
"Well, maybe a'll walk for a lit'le ways. But a'm getting bleed'n 'ungry! My strength is goin' to give out. " Spike tried to look pathetic.  
  
Buffy ignored him. They all ignored him.  
  
Legolas went to Oz and handed his sword to him, handle first. "I have need of my bow only. You may use this."  
  
Oz looked down at the sword and turned his head sideways. "Um, no thanks. I'm trying to quit."  
  
Aragorn offered Oz his bow. "I have no need of this."  
  
"Right. That's all I need." Oz shook his head and frowned as he held up an arm and pulled at a green sleeve. "I'm trying to stay off the couch. Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
Buffy was already pulling Spike's rope and moving in the direction that Aragorn had pointed earlier. "Lead the way, Aragorn. I'll be right behind you dragging Spike."  
  
"All right, all right. A'm comin'." Spike grudgingly got behind her.  
  
"No, Spike. You walk in front of me." Buffy scowled at him.  
  
"No problem, luv. See, a'm walkin' in front 'o ya."  
  
Aragorn gave Buffy a disappointed look and said, "Legolas will lead. I will walk with you."  
  
Legolas gave him an 'Oh, no you don't!' look. "Aragorn. She is the Slayer. She can take care of him." Legolas gave Buffy his brightest smile.  
  
Buffy was momentarily stunned. Her toes tingled. The thought of children with delicate pointy-ears popped back into her brain. Lots of them.  
  
She shook her head. Ooooo. That felt good. Whatever that was.  
  
Aragorn glumly headed off into the forest with Oz and Willow behind him. Legolas and Buffy followed Spike.  
  
"Have you ever seen an Elf before?" Legolas bright eyes twinkled.  
  
"Is that what you are?" Buffy appraised him again. And again. "You're a little tall for one of Santa's helpers. And I would say that I've eaten your cookies, but I bet that you don't bake cookies, do you?"  
  
"I do not know what 'cookies' are, but I can make many things. I have never seen a Slayer before. And never a female as deadly as she is beautiful." Admiration shone in his eyes.  
  
Buffy blushed. Her toes began to tingle again.  
  
"Oh bloody, bloody hell! Give me a break! Can't you two just sodd'n get it over with?" Spike disgustedly turned to them. "'E just wants to shag ya', pet. Notch one Slayer, isn't that right Elf-boy?"  
  
Buffy's warm fuzzies flew out the window and her patience went with them. "You just keep'em coming, don'cha?" She was going to "let 'em 'ave it, alright!"  
  
She was grabbing for her stake when she saw Legolas take out a length of cloth and tie it tightly and effectively around Spike's mouth.  
  
"Hmmff! Hmmmffff!"  
  
"That's better. Now where were we?" Buffy looked dreamily into the sparkling eyes of the beautiful Elf.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
As Buffy walked alongside the Elf, the rays of sunlight flowing through the branches of the forest made the scene seem unreal. The leaves were a striking jade-green in color, unlike any that she had seen before. Oz and Willow were deep in discussion about something and she had the feeling that Spike was planning mischief of some kind, but she could only take in the face of the Elf with his bright smile and gleaming eyes which were focused solely on her.  
  
Legolas' voice was as warm, sweet honey. "I was telling you how lovely you are. And how glad I am that we did not have to fight." He was not used to seeing a fighting female, neither She-Elf nor human, and the thought of one so beautiful also being a highly skilled warrior made his Elvish blood run hot.  
  
Buffy blushed even deeper and suddenly could think of nothing to say. Walking this near to the Elf was intoxicating. His very scent seemed a blend of honeysuckle and roses that caused the tingling in her toes to delightfully expand throughout her body.  
  
Taking a deep breath to center her, Buffy found what she was looking for. Knowledge and remembrances. Remembrances of the past and knowledge of the future. Of pain, suffering, and doom. The doom of the Scoobies; her doom. This would not work out. She willed the tingling to stop and emptied her mind of the warmth and glow that had taken up residence there.  
  
She looked directly at Legolas and was abruptly all business, "How much further?"  
  
Legolas was taken aback and a slight frown crossed his beautiful face. Before he could answer, Aragorn stopped suddenly and held up a hand and cocked his head as if listening.  
  
The Elf's face was intense as he looked at Buffy. "Come!" was whispered urgently before he went forward to where Aragorn was now crouching.  
  
Buffy handed Spike's lead to Oz, and as she handed her stake to Willow, pointedly looked at Spike and said, "If he does anything. Anything! Understand?" Oz frowned and Willow wore her most determined look.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy. Dust." Then Willow looked at Oz before glancing at Spike, who seemed to be making an effort to chew through his gag.  
  
Buffy quickly went up to the Ranger and Elf who were peering through underbrush into a ravine into the distance.  
  
Aragorn's voice betrayed his concern. "I see Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls. There are other creatures that I cannot identify."  
  
Legolas could only agree with the Ranger. "I recognize some, but many others are unknown to me. These creatures do not normally travel by day and never do they travel together. Aragorn, I know not what to make of this."  
  
Buffy's eyes adjusted and grew into slits. "I think I can help you there, guys. It looks like your baddies have teamed up with demons and vamps from Earth. And a few other places, if I'm not mistaken." She looked at Aragorn and Legolas. "It's starting to look like Grand Central for baddies."  
  
Aragorn looked to the right. "We can go around the ravine. It will take more time and place us deeper into the forest, but we will be able to avoid them."  
  
"'Avoid them'?" Buffy repeated. "There are only twenty or thirty. Let's get them! There are three of us! No problem." She began to stand.  
  
"Wait." Aragorn looked earnestly into her eyes and placed a hand on her slight shoulder to restrain her. "We seek the Wizard. I wish to know what I am fighting before engaging them. There is much going on here. We must not rush into battle. That may be what they seek."  
  
The bloodlust drained from her flushed face. Aragorn was right. They needed more information.  
  
Aragorn discerned her and Legolas as he tilted his head; the same searching look he had given the enemy. "So, Slayer. Has not Legolas captivated your heart by now? You have been walking with him alone, and we have been on this trail for a while. And with Elvish charm focused on a human with full force, it does not take long." He glanced down with a distant look on his handsome face. "Trust me. I know about this power first hand. Once captivated, even the strongest of magic cannot break its hold." A smile came upon his lips as memory overtook him.  
  
Legolas seemed hurt. "Aragorn, I was certainly not trying to -"  
  
Buffy held both hands up. "It's ok. He was a perfect gentlem-, um, gentleElf. I'm just not into dating right now." She sighed and a tired look was hidden by a smile. "You know, slayage, school, family, stuff. Its pretty much 24/7 for me."  
  
Aragorn laughed aloud and slapped Legolas on the shoulder. "I have never seen you fail in a conquest; enemy or female. Either the Slayer is most powerful indeed, or you are slipping, my friend."  
  
A slight smile played on the lips of the Elf. "The journey is not over yet, Aragorn."  
  
Buffy had enough. Her annoyance was obvious. "Hey! I'm sitting right here, guys. Don't you know it's not nice to talk about women like conquests?" She saw the puzzled look on their faces. "Oh, just skip it."  
  
Muffled noises from behind them caused her to turn and leap immediately in that direction. She knew it had to be Spike causing trouble. What she didn't expect was the sight that confronted her.  
  
Spike had escaped his bonds and gotten rid of the gag. That, she was actually expecting. The sight of Oz effortlessly knocking him to the ground, then sitting astride Spike's back and trussing and gagging him in expert fashion made her stop in her tracks.  
  
Willow's face was pale and as Oz finished with Spike and stood, she could only ask, "How did you do that?"  
  
Buffy grinned and said appreciatively, "Way to go, Oz."  
  
Oz looked at Spike on the ground, then at his hands, then at his friends. "I don't know what happened. I just knew that he wasn't going to get away and that I could take him." A wry look crossed his face as he placed his hands on the front of his green tunic. "I don't think it was the clothes."  
  
"Willow! Could you have done this with the amulet when you changed Oz back?"  
  
"I don't think so. That wasn't a part of the spell. I the took the 'Wolf' out of him and made him human. Not stronger."  
  
Buffy only had to glance at the surprise on Spike's face. "Hmmm. Spike didn't know about Oz either." She wondered. "Will. Try something magical. Something harmless but something that you haven't been able to do before."  
  
Willow saw where Buffy was going. "Ok. Let me see. I have it!" She reached out a hand towards a felled tree a few feet away and said a few words. Nothing happened. She pointed to the sky and spoke another spell. Again, nothing. She looked disappointedly at Buffy. Then she lifted a hand and caused a small tree limb to spin as a top. "No difference." Then an idea came to her and she brought out the amulet that they had taken from Spike. "What if I try something with this?"  
  
Buffy saw Spike's eyes blaze with an internal fire. Eagerness burned brightly from within him.  
  
She quickly stepped to Willow and took the amulet. "Let's hold off on that for a while, Will. Spikie looks a little overeager for you to try it. As Giles would say, 'Let's not be too hasty.'"  
  
The brightness in Spike's eyes burned out to reveal a sullen expression. His eyes told Buffy what his mouth could not.  
  
She could only thank god, ok, Oz, that he was gagged. Or they would have to put up with more of his endless yammering.  
  
Willow eyed Buffy carefully. "How do you feel? Any stronger?"  
  
"Can't tell now, but I think I'll know soon, if I read my demons right."  
  
She thought to herself: I do feel different. And it's getting stronger. Spike and Willow are the same, but something is affecting Oz and myself. Just another piece of this puzzle.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas had watched without comment. Then Aragorn pointed to Spike. "I feel it is a mistake to take this creature further. He will only cause trouble and there are enough foul beasts roaming these woods already." He looked meaningfully at Buffy.  
  
"You may be right, Aragorn. If so, it won't be my first mistake, or my last. Like signing up for Psyc, Biology, French, and College Algebra at the same time. Just asking for trouble. But hey! 'Trouble' is my middle name!"  
  
Oz had to chime in, "Trust her on that one."  
  
Willow agreed with a wide grin.  
  
Buffy placed her hands on her hips and said, "Let's get to it, guys. We don't have all day, you know!" She grabbed Spike's tether and yanked him to his feet. "Lead on, someone. This Wizard better be worth it."  
  
This time, the Elf took the lead with the Ranger trailing Buffy. Spike walked ahead of Buffy and actually seemed to be cooperating, which meant that he was planning something else, so she kept a close eye on him as the breathtaking scenery went by at a fast clip. They had made a detour to the right, away from the ravine, which was taking them into a hilly and even more deeply forested area.  
  
Legolas had shared his water skein with Willow and Oz and she had made use of Aragorn's. The vision of a Smoothie went through her head. She shook this away. Then a frozen Mocha Latte beckoned. This also she ignored but silently vowed to hit a Starbuck's the first chance she got.  
  
She was just wondering how much longer, when the Elf stopped and motioned for Aragorn to come forward. Still holding Spike's rope, she followed Aragorn; then squeezed between them to see a campsite with two people sitting at a fire. The first was in a hooded black robe, and the second was - .  
  
"Giles!" She tossed the rope to Aragorn and rushed forward. Laughing, Willow followed her. Oz came close to smiling and went to catch up with Willow.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn said in unison, "Wait!"  
  
Legolas looked back at Spike. "We are stuck with this foul beast again. Do we follow them, Aragorn?"  
  
The Ranger took a deep breath. "We said we would lead them to Gandalf, and we have yet to do so. We shall follow them."  
  
Giles had his head in his hands so he didn't see Buffy's approach. But the, "Giles! What are you doing here?" that came from Buffy brought him to his feet immediately.  
  
He grabbed her and gave her a big hug before releasing her long enough to say, "I have no idea how I got here." Then seeing Willow and Oz, his huge grin got even larger. "I am so glad that all of you made it alright."  
  
Just then, Xander came out of the forest carrying small branches that he had gathered for the fire. He put the bundle down and said, "Yup. I know we're in trouble now. We're all together in this demon dimension. That can only mean one thing."  
  
Everyone looked at him, except for the guy in the black robe who just sat and stared into the flame.  
  
"Death, apocalypse, destruction, the end of the world. Ok, maybe the end of everything. Am I right?" Xander was nervous but hiding it well with his cheerful grin. And definitely happy to see his friends.  
  
Willow went up to Xander and hugged him tightly. "It can't be all that bad if we're together. Right, Giles? I mean, we've been in tough situations and gotten out before."  
  
Giles looked at the black robed man. "This gentleman has not spoken a word to us since we arrived. But somehow I think that he brought Xander and myself here."  
  
Buffy was puzzled before, but this was getting difficult to keep up with. She looked at the figure. "Can he get us all back?"  
  
Giles took Buffy gently by the arms. He was trying to find some way to tell her.  
  
But before he could say anything, the black robed figure said, "There is nothing to go back to, Slayer." The voice was deep and spoke with dignity and authority. What was that strange accent, somewhat British, but not quite?  
  
She approached the fire just as Aragorn and Legolas arrived pulling Spike. She heard rather than saw Aragorn draw his sword. His keen eyes were upon the black-cloaked figure.  
  
"Buffy, this person is not Gandalf." Aragorn was now alongside Buffy with his sword raised.  
  
Again, the voice, "No, Aragorn. But friend to Gandalf the Grey." Long slender fingers pulled the hood from the head, revealing a shock of black hair, and sparkling black eyes knowingly gazed at them. The high cheekbones, firm jaw line, fair face, and stubborn chin suggested an Elfish quality, but the ears were not pointed. There was no indication of age and his velvet black robe showed a bright scarlet lining.  
  
He smiled as Aragorn and Buffy approached.  
  
With Aragorn standing to her left and Giles on her right, the words spoken by the figure in the black robe finally got through to her.  
  
She took a step closer and asked, "What do you mean there's nothing left?" Turning to Giles she needed to know, "What happened?"  
  
Giles slowly took off his glasses, using the time to try to find words that he didn't want to say. Gently, "Buffy. It happened so quickly-"  
  
Her voice was more forceful this time. "What happened?"  
  
Just then an eerie sound came from the gagged Spike that could only be interpreted as laughter, even through the layers of cloth. The evil expression in his glowing eyes conveyed triumph.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Giles had not seen Spike until this point. His expression hardened, and then he quickly replaced his glasses. He glanced at Buffy, and then held his gaze on Spike as he spoke. "When we sent Oz through with the amulet, that should have saved its energy and stopped or even reversed what was happening to the Hellmouth."  
  
Xander volunteered, "Let me tell you campers, that's not quite what happened."  
  
Willow grabbed Oz's hand and tried to look as brave as he, but was having little success.  
  
Xander's narrative continued. "From where we were, it looked like the friendly 'Mouth-O-Matic' opened right up just as pretty as you please." Xander then looked downcast.  
  
Giles still seemed to be searching for the right words. "It opened and began pulling in absolutely everything. People, buildings, air-. And it grew exponentially. I've never seen anything like it." He was shaken.  
  
"Then does that mean everything is gone?" Willow looked stricken.  
  
"How did you and Giles end up here?" Oz couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Not 'everything' is gone, young sorceress." The black-cloaked figure had their attention. "Y Dinistriwr is converting everything in your world to energy, then portalling it through your Hellmouth back here where he is using it to grow even stronger. Gandalf and I were able to stop the flow from your dimension, but were unable to get Y Dinistriwr to release his hold on the Hellmouth. Your world is only the beginning. Everything in your world has been suspended until we can find a way to defeat him." He indicated Giles and Xander. "'The Chosen One' will have need of her 'chosen' to help fulfill this task, if indeed it can be done. I pulled them into Middle Earth as Gandalf placed a restricting spell on Y Dinistriwr's portal."  
  
Buffy got it. "So our world is still there and if we can stop this "Y" guy, things will go back to normal?" She looked at Giles, then the black- robed figure.  
  
Giles took off his glasses again and frowned.  
  
The person sitting by the fire said, "Essentially, yes." His smile grew.  
  
This made Buffy grin. "That's what I've been waiting for. At least now we know who we are fighting. We just need to learn his weakness and come up with a plan!" Buffy cast her grin toward Giles. "Right?"  
  
Giles seemed nervous. "Did I hear you correctly? 'Y Dinistriwr,' did you say?"  
  
Just then another figure came out of the forest toward them, with long flowing gray hair and a beard to match, dressed in a gray cloak, carrying a wooden walking stick, and wearing a large pointed hat.  
  
"Ahh. You have all arrived." Gandalf's grin was infectious. "Now we can get down to some serious work."  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn finally put away his sword.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Legolas was equally excited.  
  
Buffy took stock of Gandalf. This one looked like he knew his stuff. He looked as though he could have been alive forever. She turned to the other 'possible' Wizard. "Ok. You seem to know who we are, and thank you for helping my friends, and don't take this the wrong way, but-who are you?"  
  
He stood with the grace of a dancer, and they could see for the first time how tall he was. As he looked at Buffy, he formally nodded his head slowly toward her, eyes twinkling. "I am called Merlin."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped, but Willow managed, "You mean THE Merlin? From Earth? The King Arthur and Camelot Merlin?"  
  
"I visited your world long ago, but it is not my home." Merlin paused for a moment, "I helped a King to his throne. My task was done and I left."  
  
Giles could only mumble, "Shades of Malory!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
